I Could Help
by girlyouknow
Summary: Kellin is Vic's therapist. Vic has been attending these sessions for a few years and Kellin has fallen. One day they hang out from outside of the office. Read for more if this peaks your interest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beginning of May  
6 A.M.**_

I woke up this morning at 6am like I do every morning. I started to get ready on this tiring Monday morning. The work week has started once again and I have a job to attend to. I put on black skinnies and a plaid shirt of red and white to go along with my black bowtie. All I really had left was to put on my shoes and brush my teeth which I did quickly. Once I had that done, I set off to my job. My job wasn't very far, so I usually just walked. Walking is good for me and so are the endorphins I get from it but I am not doing that today. I walked into my office to be greeted by one of my receptionists, Sarah. I have two, Sarah and Stephanie, but I guess Stephanie isn't coming in today.

"Dr. Quinn, your first patient is going to be Sawyer Hemmer. He should be here around 8:30 and it is currently 8:27," She informed me.

"Why so early? Mr. Hemmer usually has the afternoon appointments," I questioned. She just shrugged. I just unlocked my office and stepped in. I took out Sawyer's file and looked through it once more before he came in even though there was no need. I remember all of my patients visit but it can't hurt to double check my notes. A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I ordered.

"Hey," Sawyer said. He sat down on the couch that I always get told how comfortable and soft it is.

"So, how are you today?" I asked.

"Oh, well, for today I am doing fine," He told me.

"Yes, why did you come early? It's quite a shock to see you change your schedule," I asked.

"I felt like changing things up and I feel like there isn't much to talk about so I decided to come in now so I could get it done and over with," He responded. We talked for another half an hour until Sawyer bid me an adieu and went on his way with the rest of his day. Oh goodness, it's only 9 o'clock. Don't get me wrong, I like my patients but Mondays are just one of the days I don't really like. I got up from my desk and walked to the waiting room.

"Hey Sar- oh Stephanie? I swore it was Sarah today," I perplexedly asked.

"Oh, it was. Sarah was feeling "under the weather" and asked if I could fill in today," she informed me.

"Oh, I see. I hope she gets better. When is my next appointment coming in?" I asked.

"In just a few," at that moment I heard the door open and I went back into my office.I sat at my desk, once again, and just waited for my next patient.

...

_**7:36 P.M.**_

I had one patient left and they were a little late. I heard a knock at the door along with it being opened. There he was. Vic, my Vic. He isn't really my Vic but I would love it if he was. I have had him as a patient now for a couple of years. Everytime he walks in my door, I always get the same feelings, which is nervous. Butterflies erupt in my stomach, and I know I sound so unprofessional. It's wrong to feel this way towards a patient and that's the exact reason I haven't told anyone how I get around this man. He took a seat on my couch.

"Hey, Vic." I said a little too quick.

"Hey, Kell." He responded back. I opened my recorder up on my computer and pressed play. Technology these days, huh? Whenever Vic is in my office, he usually stays there for a couple of hours and sometimes more when I don't have much appointments. We just talk and I absolutely love it. We talked for a few when he told me he had something important to tell me. The atmosphere around us got serious before he spoke.

"I-I relapsed last night," He confessed. Vic looked down in his lap where he twiddled his thumbs.

"What triggered you to relapse?" I asked. It hurt me deeply to know my Vic was going through such pain because I know he doesn't deserve it.

"I don't know," He told me.

"Well, what were you doing before you relapsed?" I asked while taking notes on our conversation.

"I was watching tv and watching how everyone on the show was happy. All I could think was, "Why can't I be happy like them for once?" so I shut off my TV to lay in bed and I just got up without thinking rationally about what I was doing but I knew why I was getting up. I recognized the feeling I got towards myself before I did it. I needed a release. Now, I can't even do simple things like watching tv," He told me. He wiped away falling tears and looked down because he was ashamed that he relapsed and ashamed that he was crying in front of me.

"I thought you told me you got rid of all your blades?" I questioned.

"Well, I did. I just happen to still have my razor to shave," He affirmed. I wrote down what he had told me.

"What are you writing about me?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Well, I record our conversation and your body language to certain things," I told him.

"Can, uh, can I see what you write?" He asked.

"I believe I can't. If I show you, you could subconsciously try to stop doing certain things and I wouldn't be able to help you because I wouldn't know your true reaction," I replied. He just nodded.

"After you relapsed, what did you do?" I asked so I could continue our session and kind of change the subject to him since he was here for a reason.

"Well, I washed up like I used to before and I went to sleep crying...once again," He whispered the last part but I still heard him. My heart broke as I imagined him lying in bed holding himself and crying until he was so tired of spilling his tears that he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I am genuinely sorry that that's how your night ended," I told him. "So, you didn't even try anything we came up with to help and stop you from being tempted to relapse?"

"I,uh, didn't think about doing any of those things," He admitted.

"Do you remember them?" I asked. He looked away as he was trying to remember what they were.

"Well, you told me to do stuff that makes me happy." He told me.

"I did. Do you remember any of the other stuff I told you?" I questioned.

"Not exactly," He said nervously.

"Vic, don't be scared. I am not angry. So, tell me what makes you happy." I said.

"Listening to music, playing video games, and playing my guitar," His eyes lit up when he mentioned his guitar.

"You never told me you played guitar," I stated. Now, there's more to add to his perfection.

"Yeah, I know." A little smile was tugging at the ends of his mouth but I could see he was trying to fight it from showing. He has such a beautiful smile, and eyes...oh and face and everything else. Oh goodness Kellin, keep it together.

"What can you play?" I leaned in closer with interest and rested my chin on my fist.

"Oh, I don't really play any songs in particular. I mainly write my own stuff," Vic blushed and bit his lip when he looked at me.

"Oh, that's awesome. I have to hear it some time!" I exclaimed. His smile disappeared.

"Oh, uh, I can't. I am not that good," He said.

"Well, I doubt that Vic. If you bring it up, you must have some kind of certainty in your skills," He blushed when I said that and looked down at his lap once more.

"Well, how about you come to my house after you're done here and I could show you?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous to ask me that and I know I couldn't turn him down.

"I would love that. Actually, you are my last appointment. I just have to finish some paperwork and I would be ready to go." I told him.

"Then can I just wait here until you are done?" He asked.

"Of course." I got up and went outside to Stephanie to retrieve some of the papers I needed to fill out. There wasn't anyone at the desk.

"Stephanie?" I called out. She walked out from behind the door where we kept the files but it wasn't Stephanie.

"Do you only decide to come in for the morning and at night when there's barely anything left to do?" I asked with a laugh. Sarah just looked at me and quietly laughed as she handed me what I needed. I went back to my office and continued to do my work as Vic watched me. He seemed so curious and so ready to learn whatever I was doing.

_**9:52 P.M.**_

I finished and stood up. Vic seemed to get the picture and got up too.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to put this in my filing cabinet and we are off," I told him. As soon as I was done, we locked and left the office. We made our way towards his car while we talked.

"So, just follow me and you'll be good," He told me. I opened his door and he smiled as he got in.

"What a gentleman," He giggled.

"Always," I told him. I closed the door as he got in and he rolled down his window.  
"Hey, do you want my number? Just in case you lose me, I mean," He asked nervously. I felt a smile grow on my face.

"Yeah, that would be nice," I handed him my phone and he tapped in the numbers.

"I'll text you so you will have my number," I told him. I sent him a message saying "hey"

"Got it," He called out. Once that was done, I put my phone in my pocket and walked towards my car to follow him home.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Vic home. I'm kind of excited. I have known him for a while and never have I known him get confident enough to ask someone or me to visit him. I parked in front of his house when I saw him enter and stop his car in the driveway. I got out and made my way up to him. It was dark out and the moon was lit up brighter than ever. He motioned for me to follow him in and that I did. I stood behind him as he unlocked the door. I may have checked him out but how could I not? He got in and held the door open for me to enter. I took in the ambiance his house. His stairs were the first thing you saw but to the right was the huge and dim living room with a pretty big tv on the wall. I could see the open wall to the kitchen but in order to get there you would have to cross through the living room. His house was really neat and nice. It smelled like cinnamon and I took a liking to it. I turned around and looked at Vic, after I imbibed the room.

"Follow me so I can show you my guitar," He said. Guitar? Oh, yeah. That's the reason why I am here. I was just too overwhelmed with this amazing house and the fact that it was Vic's. Vic turned on the hall light on the stairs and I followed him up. We passed a couple of doors until we got to the door directly at the end of the hall. The first thing I noticed when he opened the door was the huge bed in the middle of the room. The room was like two times the size of my bedroom and I have a big room. I spotted a line of guitars going from acoustic to electric lined up beside the wall to the left of the room.

"Wow, what a collection," I said in amazement. His smile just got even bigger. "Which one's your favorite one?" He picked up this black and white lined guitar. He started to play a song and I could hear him softly humming along.

"Do you write your lyrics to your songs?" I asked him when he was done.

"Yes, I do. I have like notebooks full of songs that I have written," He told me.

"Really? Well, you play beautifully and I bet your humming would sound even better if you were actually singing," I said sweetly. He was practically beaming at me. He had a gorgeous smile.

"Maybe one day I will sing for you," He blushed and looked down at his twiddling thumbs. I noticed he does that when he gets nervous. I find him absolutely adorable and he isn't even aware of it.

"Then I can't wait for that day," I smiled at him. He looked at me and blushed. "I can't believe I have known you for about four years and you never mentioned once that you play or write," I said in amazement.

"I didn't?" He asked.

"Oh, trust me. I would remember if you did," I told him.

"Well, what are your special talents?" He asked me.

"Well, I...I don't know. You'll be the first I will tell when I find out," I said. I couldn't think of anything and I don't think I ever would. We got silent until Vic reached out and held my fingers at the edges with his.

"Well, I think you are a phenomenal therapist and so far, a great friend," He told me. I smiled at him. We continued to talk all night about little nothings until about one in the morning. Everytime we see each other all we do is talk, but this time I had a real conversation with him.

"Vic, I would love to stay but I have to get home and then be up in 5 hours," I told him. He looked a little disappointed but stood up off the bed since that's where we were sitting.

"I really liked hanging out with you," He told me as we walked to the front door. I opened the door to leave and then turned around to thank him for a good time. I went to go say something but was quickly silenced when Vic reached out for me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Thank you," He genuinely said against my shoulder. I knew he was happy to hang out with me. From what I have been told, not many people put up with him because of all of things he has going on with him. Vic pulled back and bit his lip like he was going to do something but he took a step back instead.

"You're very welcome," I said with a smile. I walked out and to my car. I started my vehicle and just sat there before actually putting my car in drive and making my way downtown to what I call 'home'. The whole drive all I could think about was my time with Vic and his goodbye slash thank you to me. It was the cutest gesture I have ever gotten from anyone and every time it crossed my mind butterflies erupted which was every five seconds. I hope he wasn't just being nice but I sincerely believe that it was more than being polite. I climbed into bed, after changing, and felt happy under the warmth of my blanket. I slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile plastered on my face.

...

_**6 A.M.**_  
_Beep beep beep._  
My obnoxious alarm went off and I started to get ready by following my morning routine except this morning was different. I was happy from last night still. By 7:30 A.M., I was walking out my door and driving my way to work. I must find out if Vic has an appointment and if he does, I hope he has the last appointment of the day so we can talk longer without worrying about cutting into other patients times. It's wrong of me to think about one of my patients this way but as long as we aren't doing anything, right?

"Morning Steph. Who is my first appointment today?" I asked when I walked up to the desk.

"Um it is...Mr. Hall," She told me.

"Please give me a list of everyone I am seeing today," I ordered nicely. She looked at me weird and continued on with what I asked for. She handed me the sheet of my appointments. I walked to my office and put my jacket on the hanger by the door. Looking at the list, I noticed a lack of Vic's name. I sighed and continued on with getting the file for Mr. Hall out of my filing cabinet.

...

_**12 P.M.  
Lunch Time**_

Man, I am starving. My stomach was growling the whole time my last session and I kept having to excuse myself from my stomach noises. I walked down the street to Subway, like always, and ordered myself an Italian BMT, like always. As soon as I sat down and went to take a bite of my sandwich, I felt my phone go off like crazy in my pocket. When I checked the caller I.D., I instantly pressed ignore. I hate when Dmetrei called me. He called me whenever he felt like it and he was always drunk; begging me to take him back. I would never go back to a guy as verbally abusive and manipulative as he was. It hurts me deeply whenever I see that he has called to know that I was with someone like him. It's been a year since I've last said a word to him. You'd think he'd get the picture by now. I've always thought of blocking his number but it makes me feel a little better to ignore him and know he needs me. It makes me feel like I have control and I have never felt that way with him. I put my phone down with its face against the table and continued with my sandwich. Nothing could stop me from tearing into it with the hunger pains I was feeling right now.

...

_**8 P.M.**_  
I groaned to myself out of exhaustion. Today was a long day. It wasn't my patients fault but it was mine for feeling so anxious about tomorrow. I should have remembered, like I have every other day, the Vic comes only twice a week. He came in Monday so I wouldn't see him again until Thursday and it's only Tuesday. This feels like it is going to be a long week. I got in my car and started to drive my usual route home but then I got this idea to change something for once. I took a right and made my way to a place that I never made time for even though I used to make time for it all the time when I was younger. Vic made me realize that I shouldn't have done that. I parked my car in the spot closest to the front of the building and made my way in. I loved this place with all of the tunes, musical instruments and aspiring artists. I made my way over to the guitars. Something about last night, when Vic played for me, sparked some kind of interest that I wanted to pursue. I walked around the store more and stopped in front of several sets of drums.

"Do you need any help?" Someone with a familiar voice asked from behind me. I turned around to face them.

"Vic? You work here?" I asked. I started to feel a little excited before I started to remind myself to calm down. He nodded.

"Yup, do you need any help with anything Dr. Qui-, er, Kellin?" He asked nervously.

"Well, this might sound embarrassing but last night, you playing the guitar made me curious on how to play," I explained.

"Well, I can guarantee you will have trouble finding a guitar in the drum section," He joked. I started to blush. We found ourselves walking back to the guitar area.

"I, uh, was just wandering around. Tell me, which ones are your favorite?" I gestured to the guitars. He pointed to one that I was eyeing previously.

"I would say that one was the best out of these but that's just my personal opinion," He said. I took in what he was saying but before I could ask him anything, he took charge by questioning me first.

"How do you plan on learning?" He asked. "You don't just buy it and the skills come with it."

"Oh, well, I was going to teach myself," I explained.

"How?"

"Well, there's youtube videos and how to books and um, Google?" I said, starting to get unsure of myself.

"Well..." he looked down as he blushed,"I could teach you for free. Only if you want me too."

"I'd like that," I smiled.

"Are you planning on getting this tonight?" He asked.

"Oh, I was going to go home and think on it to make my decision. I will probably come back after I get paid on Friday," I informed him. He just nodded.

"Well, I'll see you on...Thursday?" I questioned. He looked around quickly before responded.

"Yeah, like you always do," He said. We said our goodbyes and parted ways since I left. I walked to my car and hesitated before getting in it. On my way home, all I could think was how two nights in a row Vic hasn't failed on my making me smile uncontrollably.


	3. Chapter 3

_**8:20 P.M.**_

It was finally Thursday and that meant Vic was coming. My luck seems to be in my favor today too because his appointment was, once again, at the end of the day. I sat anxiously at my desk for the patient before Vic. "One more," I kept telling myself. Mrs. Cadbury walked in and got comfortable on my couch. Her head was resting on the arm part and her legs were curled next to her. We got to talking with usual questions of "How was your day?" etcetera.

"So, how did you resist yourself from washing your hands only once compared to your usual amount of...seven times?" I asked.

"Well," she said with a shaky breath and a deep inhale and exhale,"I'm sorry the thought still gets at me. What I did was breathe in and out and closed my eyes to imagine a peacefulplace so I could distract myself from what I was previously doing. My hands still had water running over them and I do admit that I did start to have a panic attack but I somehow calmed myself down before it was full blown."

"I'm proud you did what we have been practicing," I praised. She smiled at me.

"Do you mind me asking where your peaceful place is and what it looks like?" I asked. Mrs. Cadbury closed her eyes as she envisioned it. She got quiet for a few seconds before she started explaining.

"I'm at my best friends house and we are sitting on the couch. We always watch stupid horror movies and reality shows. While we watch, we make fun of the horrible acting and how stupid the people can behave," she explained. A sweet and simple smile spread across her face as she thought about it. "It's times like these where I feel at home. When I thought about this, it distracted me to forgetting about doing anything when I snapped back to reality."

"That does seem lovely because it's just so-"

"Simple," she said by cutting me off.

"Yes, do you feel like this any place else?" I questioned. My interest in her peaceful place was peaked.

"No, just at his house," she admitted.

"His?" I asked. She nodded. The timer ran up. Just when stuff was getting good. Maybe that's why I like being a therapist because I am in the "know". I've always liked to know everyone's everything so I could help them out. Mrs. Cadbury picked up her belongings and got up to leave.

"Bye Dr. Quinn," she said when she closed the door. I was so engrossed with Mrs. Cadbury's visit that I forgot Vic was next until I heard a small knock at the door.

"Come in," I called out. Vic walked in the room and laid down on the couch.

"How are you doing today, Vic?" I asked.

"Good, I have a theory," He announced by jumping right into conversation. He is getting more interactive in our conversations as of lately.

"That would be?" I asked.

"My theory would be that if I stopped watching tv and keeping up with mainstream culture and just stick to what I like, then I wouldn't feel so obligated to fit in and be like everyone else," he explained. I was pretty impressed. I never thought of that but I've also never really cared for what mainstream culture did or does. "So," he continued,"maybe I won't feel so bad about the standards that I'm not living up to."

"That is quite the theory. Tell me how it goes with you? Would you care to go into more detail by telling me what you like besides guitars?" I asked. I wrote down his idea.

"Today, I was really happy with myself. I sold like thirteen of our best basses," he told me by quickly changing the subject.

"Nice. Are you telling me that's what you like...is selling your best stuff?" I enquired.

"No, I mean, I do like it. I just don't know," He explained. "I'll get back to you on that." I just laughed.

"I'll be here than," I told him. He just looked at me with a simple sweet smile.

"Do you want to hang out again?" Vic suddenly asked.

"What about the rest of the appointment?" I asked.

"Eh, we have Monday. I just don't feel like being here today," He said.

"Alright, well give me a few," I told him.

_**9:30 P.M.**_

"Mmm, this tastes so good," Vic said, licking up the creamy white drippage.

"Mhhm," I agreed.

"I need to get ice cream there more often," He told me.

"So, why didn't you want to finish our session today?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I would rather hang out with you instead in an office set area," He admitted. Vic continued on devouring his vanilla ice cream.

"I see," I said.

"Yeah, I like our friend to friend talks more than therapist to patient type of conversations." Vic admitted to me with a smile.

"Then why do you make appointments with me still?" I asked with hope of the response being something I would dream to hear. Vic just looked at me and smiled. A little red was hinting at his cheeks. I smiled back at him and gave him a look telling him to go on. He just shrugged before he answered my question.

"I guess I like to hang out with you whenever I can," he smiled.

"I like to hang out with you too," I told him. We walked a little more down the trail in the park. We thew away the remaining parts of our ice cream we didn't want and decided to leave.

"What do you want to do?" Vic asked once we got into his car.

"If you want, we could go back to my house and I could make dinner. I know we just had ice cream but we could have real food. We don't have to if you don't want to," I explained even though I didn't really have to.

"No, no. It sounds great," Vic said sincerely. He started up the car and I explained the directions to the way there. We got there and he parked into my driveway.

"Wow, you live pretty close to your office." Vic commented.

"Yeah, it makes life easier when I have to do random sessions with my patients." I said.

We made our way up to the door. I fumbled with my keys before I finally got the correct one and unlocked my house. We walked in and he followed me to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"Something simple like spaghetti?" He suggested.

"Sounds good," I walked over to my cabinets and pulled out the necessary supplies to make us spaghetti.

"Where's your bathroom?" Vic asked. I pushed the kitchen door open and had him follow me to show where he could go.

"Thanks." I just nodded and went back to the kitchen to make us dinner. Once I got the water in the pot, I heard a little bang outside of the kitchen.

I walked towards the door to push it open. "Vi-" I was interrupted from bumping into him. My arms were on his chest like I was about to push him if I wanted to.

"Oh, are you okay? I heard a bang," I said. My eyes kept flicking towards his lips. I think he noticed.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," he said. His eyes darted around. I went to go step back to give Vic some space but instead I was pulled back to him with his lips crashing to mine. Our mouths worked together and he soon was running the tip of his tongue along my my bottom lip. I let him but soon, the thought of him being my patient passed through my mind and I pulled away.

"I, uh," I started to say.

"No, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just, I don't know. Just you looked so desirable," I raised an eyebrow at him. "No, just. Not desirable. I'm not saying you aren't desirable. Just, well, you know what? I'm going to stop talking now." I started to laugh at the end of his ramble.

"It's okay. I enjoyed it. I really did. I would love to do it again but it's just you're my patient," I explained. He looked at me like he understood.

"Okay, I get it." We started to walk back to the kitchen so I could continue preparing our dinner.

"Wait," he started. I stopped and turned to look at him. "So, you did like it?" I felt myself heat up. Of course, I liked it. Infact, I loved it. I wish I could continue it.

"Yeah, I did." Was all I chose to say.


End file.
